tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Hafnir Lion-Eye
Hafnir Lion-Eye is a Nordic Legate for the Imperial Legion, and currently leading the investigation into the operations of Goriyn Mortis History Early Life and The Red Knights Hafnir was born in Dawnstar to a set of parents who worked the mines. His mother died in a mining accident when he was young, and the father fell into a pit of depression and guilt that drove a wedge between him and his firstborn. At the age of 16, having compiled enough money over the course of 8 years of working as a courier and supplier for the mines, he set out for the Imperial City to join the ranks of the Imperial Legion. From here until the age of 25, Hafnir worked his way through the ranks and achieved the rank of a Legate. Due to his hard work and dedication, Hafnir caught the attention of Titus Mede, and he became the final member of the Emperor's personal order of assassins, alongside Dalacon Granus, Goriyn Mortis, and Ri'Kraz. This group, called "The Red Knights", was responsible for keeping order and defeating threats to the empire while the real legion was stretched too thin. Necromancers, Bandit Lords, Daedra Worshippers, and other evil entities were brought down and peace was kept in the Imperial Lands, until infighting and disagreements forced the group to dissolve in 4E 193, a mere 5 years after they were founded. Only Dalacon and Hafnir remained with the empire. He continued to serve as an Imperial Legate in Cyrodil, training younger recruits in the Imperial City and occasionally being deployed to Cyrodilic city to quell rebellions and investigate crimes, alongside former Red Knight and now Imperial Battlemage, Dalacon. He was also assigned his first squire just a year before the Dragon Crisis begun, in the form of Kazrris. During the Crisis, Hafnir was sent to the Colovian Highlands to keep an eye on any Dragon activity that seeped over from Skyrim and into Cyrodil. He never saw any of the mythical beasts when word had reached him that the Dragonborn had slain Alduin. Nightloom After the Crisis, Hafnir resumed his role as Legate, and was called to investigate a ship that was presumed to have allegiances to the Aldmeri Dominion. Once they found it to be taking innocent Cyrodil civilians aboard in chains, Dalacon and Hafnir stowed away on the vessel to see where these prisoners were heading. The ship delivered them to Nightloom Island. When they docked, Dalacon and Hafnir made their presence known and cut through the Thalmor guard, but their rescue attempt was in vain, as the Ships were unable to move to and from the mainland on their own; They were being sailed by unknown Dominion magics. The ships inhabitants, including Hafnir, were overrun soon by some of the islands inhabitants once they realized the Thalmor were not there. The Imperial people were taken prisoner and put into a dungeon in the castle. Although the conditions were awful, they were only ones that were spared when the castle came under attack by flying creatures that killed the occupying forces. Hafnir and the rest of the prisoners were then discovered by the Mercenary Group Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:Warriors Category:Imperial Legion Category:Soldiers Category:Songs of Legends